Granted Wish Regretted
by Sylentia Levin
Summary: Uruha was sitting peacefully in a cafe waiting for his friends... When a cutie called Ruki decides to kill him because of what Uruha has done to him in the FUTURE. UruKi, AU... Please read!


- Granted Wish Regretted -

**- Granted Wish**** Regretted -**

A certain tall honey-blonde sat by a garden table outside a local, French-styled café all by himself, looking left and right once in a while, before focusing his attention back to his cellphone. He was obviously waiting for his friends. He had just given a reply to a message that Kai had sent; the guys were due to arrive in a few minutes. Aoi had said that he's gonna bring along a friend and Uruha was quite curious.

Uruha had just stuffed his cellphone back inside his pocket and stood up to move inside the café when he was suddenly greeted by a cutely gullible-looking little blonde who was at verge of throwing a certain liquid in a small, plastic benzene-tank all over him. Uruha jumped back just in time before it made contact with his body, his lower back painfully colliding with the table behind him, knocking it over. Uruha looked up to the little blonde, pissed off, but his anger quickly got replaced by curiosity and surprise by the hurt and anger in the blonde's eyes infront of him.

What he saw standing before him was a short, desperate-looking, cute little blonde who had obviously been crying, holding out a lit Zippo in front of him, as if ready to burn Uruha alive.

"What the fuck? Kid, you oka -"

"Don't say another word or I_ swear_ I'll throw this at you right now!" the cute blonde yelled at him, and Uruha was left dumbfounded, taking a small step back. What had he ever done to _this _kid? He barely even knew him.

"Hey, hey, hold it. Get that thing away, okay, you could get people hurt. Now just put that down, and tell me -" but stopped in mid-sentence as the younger blonde stepped dangerously closer to him and had almost threw -- or maybe had even let fall -- the lighter he was holding in his two outstretched hands.

"Shut _up_! I don't want to hear _anything_ from you anymore! I _hate_ you, Takashima Uruha!" he yelled desperately once again, and Uruha frowned. Where the hell did this kid get his name?

"You were _everything_ for me, Uru, why did you have to leave?!"

"Hey, hey, hold on -- I don't even know you…! I barely -"

"Don't act as if you don't know anything and stop playing like an _idiot_!! You left me when I had just felt that my life had gone right!! I _hate _you for making me love you!!"

"Look, I don't even know your name!" Uruha tried, he now felt somewhere between curious and scared. Why did this kid have to stick that lighter at him?!

= flashback =

_It was in a dark apartment corridor, where in the hall two figures could be seen, one taller than the other, both having an obvious argument. They were yelling at each other; and soon enough, the taller one landed a punch on his companion, who stepped back against the wall, the stacks of paper he had held against his chest flying everywhere.__ The taller of the two proceeded to pin the shorter one against the wall where he stood trapped in and Uruha had just come out from one of the apartment rooms when he saw the event._

"_Oi!" he called out, and the taller guy immediately walked out of there in angered steps, leaving the shorter one to pick up his stuff which lay stray on the ground. Uruha walked over and kneeled, helping him gather the papers._

"_You okay?" the honey-blonde asked the younger one as he picked up the papers; he saw that they were if not lyrics then poems._

"_Yeah, just fine. Um I'll just take that, thanks," the shorter blonde in front of him mumbled, taking the papers from Uruha's hands._

"_What was that all about? He seemed to be quite rough," Uruha commented, and his new friend snorted._

"_Tch, yea right, rough's not even getting close; he's got quite a temper. I've got to be quite careful with him…"_

"_Then why stick around?"_

"_Why else? It's all about _'love'_ isn't it? I once thought that it was foolish but now I know why most people go around and kill themselves for some worthless piece of shit like Aoi," the blonde sighed, getting up to his feet, Uruha copying his actions._

"_Aoi?" Uruha asked, a bit surprised._

"_Yeah, that guy you just saw; my recent ex."_

"_Ex?"_

"_Yeah just broke up, the main reason why he punched me… Anyways, I'm Matsumoto Ruki, thanks for helping," the cute blonde introduced himself, holding out his free hand to shake hands. Uruha smiled a bit and shook it._

"_Uh, yeah, sure, you're welcome. Takashima Uruha," he answered, and Ruki smiled._

"_Uruha? What an odd name for a guy. Does it not mean Beauty?"_

"_Well, Ruki's quite a _cute_ name for a guy, too. Sounds gullible, reminds me of the English word Rookie," Uruha commented, and Ruki laughed._

"_Yeah, most people say I'm gullible, it's what makes me vulnerable," he answered, and Uruha ended up driving the kid back to his apartment which was apparently only a few blocks away._

= time jump =

_The two blondes were walking around in the park at night, Ruki's dog Chi__riko in tow. Ruki was taking his dog out for a walk when Uruha just happened to pass by; he had just come home from work. The two had known eachother for months now; they were really close and they were now dating, even though they didn't live together._

"_Hm, the sky is full of stars… It should be clean," Uruha mumbled and Ruki frowned._

"_Oh? How so?"_

"_It had been raining… The sky's usually clean at night if it had rained by day," the honey-blonde answered and Ruki smiled._

"_I never knew someone like you liked observing things; I thought you liked to space out."_

"_And what do you think I'm thinking of then, when I'm spaced out, hmm?"_

"_Ah, you've proved your point."_

_And silence accompanied them all the way as the tall honey-blonde walked his cute little boyfriend him, all the while with Uruha gazing up at the stars while Ruki gazed up at his lover, his dog Chiriko leading the way. They've reached the house of Ruki's elder brother whom the blonde lived with at the moment and Ruki opened the door to let his dog in. He then closed it again and stayed outside._

"_Not going in? Reita could get angry at you, love."_

"_He's probably upstairs in front of his beloved computer playing video-games," Ruki shrugged, and he just stared at Uruha, just like that. The honey-blonde gave an amused smile and stared back at him. Ruki then broke the silence. He then had this uneasy feeling as hesitated about whether or not he should ask…_

"_Uru?"_

"_Mm?"_

"_You're not gonna leave me, are you?" Ruki suddenly asked as he suddenly had a bad feeling as he observed his taller companion's face. The latter then frowned, approaching him up the steps so that they were almost standing by the same height._

"_Course not, what makes you think that?" Uruha asked back, his tone a bit cold._

"_Uh… Just a guess…" Ruki answered, sensing that there was something wrong._

"_You're guessing that I'm gonna _leave_ you? Quite a trust you got there, Ru, quite a trust," Uruha said a bit angrily, more to himself than to Ruki, but the shorter one felt guilty nonetheless._

"_Urucchi… I didn't mean anything..."_

"_No, of course you didn't. Well, I'll be going back then, it's a bit late and Miyavi might be waiting up for me; I didn't bring my keys. See ya," and with that said, Uruha walked off in hurried steps. Now knowing for sure that he had hit a certain soft spot, Ruki ran after the honey-blonde and suddenly hugged him from behind, halting his lover in his hurried steps._

"_I'm sorry… I didn't mean anything. I'm just scared. Nothing in my life has ever gone right, and now when it finally did… I don't wanna lose it," he said quietly, his voice in an inaudible whisper and Uruha would not have heard it of not for their close positions._

"_Aishiteiru…" Ruki added more softer than before, he could feel tears welling up. _Great, so I'm crying now.

"_Ruru… Soushite. Gomenasai, ne?" Uruha mumbled as well, his tone now soft as he turned in Ruki's embrace and kissed the shorter blonde softly, "I'm just warning you to not get attached to me that much, okay? I don't wanna hurt you," he whispered, their lips still touching, __Uruha's soft lips moving against Ruki's plush, rosy ones and the cute blonde's eyes immediately showed worry and fear. He pulled back just enough to clearly see Uruha's sad mahogany eyes and studied them carefully; but he couldn't read them well enough._

= end of flashback =

Now Uruha was confused. He had obviously stated (according to Ruki's story, at least) that he'd never leave the little blonde; so why was he here now, ranting about him leaving the poor love-sick kid?

"H-hold on… Now give me one reason why I'd want to leave someone who loved me as honest and sincere as you?" Uruha reasoned, "I promised you I wouldn't leave you, did I? I never break my promises," he stated, his fear now starting to fade away.

"I know! I _know_! But you broke _that_ promise, that one promise I relied my whole _life_ for! My parents were killed; my boyfriends only took advantage of me; even my job wasn't even going that well and all I had was you and my brother! And then you just had to leave me?!"

= flashback =

_Night had fallen __along with the rain and Ruki had been fiddling with his pencil on paper. He had drawn long and unclear lines that closely resembled a heap of temari (a ball of wool that cats love to play with) with knotted ends. Ruki had been waiting for Uruha for over an hour now, but there was no sign of the blonde. Not a phone call or even a simple text message._

_A few minutes later though, Reita rapped softly on Ruki's bedroom door._

"_Ru?"_

"_Hai, oniisan?" Ruki answered, not even bothering to stand up, and Reita took the initiative to let himself inside his little brother's room._

"_Um, do you know anyone called Kai? A guy with an uber-innocent face and black hair? Or Miyavi, a guy with piercings on his face?"_

"_Uh yeah, I know 'em both. Doushite, aniki?" Ruki asked, wondering why his brother was asking about Uruha's friends._

"_They gave this to me, said it was for you, it's from Uruha. They asked you to forgive him… I don't know why exactly but I doubt it's good news…" Reita mumbled, "I'll be in my room if you need me."_

_And he handed the pink-stained envelope to the little dumbfounded blonde __before making his way out of the room. Feeling uneasy already, Ruki opened the envelope with slightly trembling hands and nearly dropped it as he saw that nearly the entire letter had been stained by huge droplets of almost-dried crimson blood. The ink had almost faded away but it could still be read…_

ルキ,

I'm sorry I had to break a promise to you. I didn't want to; I know I'm selfish for letting you love me; but I tried to convince myself that I was doing a good thing by letting you experience true love for once. I loved you too much to let you go. I guess I'm wrong. By the time you read this, I'd probably be in such an awful condition I can't even write; I've to admit that it's Kai writing this down for me =) I won't be gone for long… I hope. Ashita wa boku to kaette kitte kureta, ne?

- ウルハ -

= end of flashback =

Uruha frowned at the odd story. He's been sick quite often lately, but he's feeling just fine at the moment. I mean, a simple fever now and then can't really cause _death_… can it?

"What are you talking about? I feel just fine! Nothing's wrong with me; look!"

"Don't try to fool me! Just _please _stop lying to me!!"

"But how can I lie to you?! I don't even _know _you!! I'm not even dead yet!!" Uruha protested.

= flashback =

_Ruki's tears stains fell down to join the blood-stains that belonged to his dear, beloved Uruha._

_He hated him. He hated him so much… The more you loved someone the easier you can hate that person, he remembered, and Ruki could finally understand how his others friends had felt when they had gotten betrayed by _their _lovers…_

_And the fact that he can never even meet the blonde again to just curse him to hell or say hello or feel jealous seeing him with someone else or even feel his arms around him… Realizing that he had died by saying that Ruki had been his only one… made it all worse. Made the hate, anger and hurt pile up and turn into one._

_He just wished that he could go back… Go back to the past when he had never even met the sweet honey-blonde… And kill the tall beauty with his own hands before they had even met each other…_

_Before they even had the chance to fall in love._

= end of flashback =

"So… You came from the future… To kill me… So you wouldn't fall in love with me later on?" Uruha repeated Ruki's words, trying to digest it. It sounds pretty creepy and it didn't make any sense, but somehow, his guts told him that the little blonde was telling the truth.

"And it's been granted! You're here, in front of me… And I could just throw this at you right now…" Ruki trailed off, his eyes showing confusion, tears welling up by the corner of his eyes.

"But why won't you? I thought you wanted to kill me so badly?"

"Because I can't."

"You can't?" Now Uruha was more than confused.

"I've come back to the past… To fall in love with you all over again," he whispered in realization and he dropped to his knees, dropping the lighter at his feet. Uruha made a few cautious steps forward and kneeled before the blonde, hugging him. Even though he didn't really understand why, Uruha felt sorry for causing the kid this much pain; even though technically, he didn't do anything… Yet.

"I'm sorry… For all the things I haven't done yet…" he mumbled, holding Ruki close; he could feel the small body trembling in his arms.

Then Uruha suddenly felt a tap on his shoulder and he quickly sat up straight, opening his eyes, looking around. He had apparently fallen asleep by the garden table in the same café; he hadn't gone anywhere and nothing happened. It was all a dream.

_But it felt damn real,_Uruha thought.

"Oi, Urucchi, it didn't really take us _that_ long, did it?" a voice commented, and Uruha looked up, staring into Miyavi's pretty face. Apparently it was Meevs who had tapped him on the shoulder and woke him up. He looked to the opposite of the table and saw that Reita, Aoi and Kai had seated themselves in the garden-seats in front of him, a cutely, gullible-looking new face accompanying them, sitting next to him.

"Ruki?" Uruha frowned, and the others frowned as well.

"You guys know each other? I didn't know you knew my little brother, Uru-pon?" Reita commented and Ruki seemed confused as well.

"Uh, no… Just a guess. Um, you're Aoi's boyfriend, aren't you?"

"Um, not yet, no," Ruki answered with a small suspicious smile, glancing back and forth between Uruha and Aoi, and the oldest of them all laughed.

"Oh come one Uru, don't spoil the fun! Now he knows that I'm crushing on him!" the tall raven joked and Reita whacked him on the head while Kai merely laughed.

"I'm not ever letting my brother date you, you dimwit!"

"Hey, who are you calling a dimwit?!"

And as the two kept on arguing, Kai, Ruki and Miyavi just laughed at the sight while Uruha sat there, thinking. Was his dream a déjà vu or a vision? Or maybe it was just a simple dream and he was having a lucky night?

Uruha kept on thinking when his concentration broke when he felt a warm, smaller hand on top of his. He turned his gaze to his hand on the table and saw that Ruki had placed his hand atop of his.

"What are you…?"

"I don't know. I just feel like I should be doing this…" the young boy admitted with a kind smile, adding in, "I love you… I think."

Uruha stared at him for a while before grinning.

"Yeah. I guess I love you too."

**OWARI**

--

okay, now that was just lame. I tried my best writing this though, but it didn't come out the way I wanted it to… I hope you guys enjoyed it! If you have any requests just PM me and I'll gladly reply!! Arigato to ja ne!!


End file.
